herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frank West
Frank West is one of the main protagonist in the Dead Rising franchise. He serves as the main hero in various entries in the series, and appeared in the 2015 live action spin-off film Dead Rising: Watchtower, as well as various crossover games such as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Project X Zone. Frank is a free-lance photojournalist, and can be hellbent on breaking the next big scoop, but despite that characteristic he can show to care for other people, which is most notably seen with Isabela Keyes. ''Dead Rising'' Frank is the main protagonist of Dead Rising he is a photojournalist. He is First seen in a helicopter taking pictures at Willamete Frank tells the chopper driver Ed Deluca to drop him off at the mall and pick him up in 3 days. He's first on the rooftop and heads down to the mall. He finds out there barricading the mall cause of zombies. An old lady asks him if he's seen her dog. She then sees her zombified dog at the entrance and takes down all the barriers and lets the zombies then she is killed by the zombies. He escapes and heads to a safe place into the mall. He meets with Jessie, Brad, and Otis. He goes tries to find out what is happening. He meets with a woman named Isabela Keyes who is the sister of the man who brought the zombies to Willamete to get revenge on a government experiment. After the three days he goes to the roof top where he started and see's ed delude in a helicopter but the chopper crashes as he is killed by a zombie. Frank then goes on his knees and stays there. Unit Isabela kills the zombies trying to get him and Frank then realizes he has became infected and the make a prototype of zombrex (A drug that stops zombifaction). After that frank fights off a man named Brock Mason and Him and Isabela escape Willamete. ''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' Frank West returns in Dead Rising 2: Case West as a main and supporting character. He serves as Chuck Greene's partner and player 2's character in Co-op. Frank is first seen in the beginning of the were he hits the zombified TK with a baseball bat before he could kill Chuck. Frank helps him up then drops him saying that he's the one who started the outbreak in Fortune City. Chuck tells him that he didn't do it and was framed for it. They head back to the roof of the Yucatan casino. Only to see that helicopter has already left. Frank and Chuck then go to the Phenotrans facility to clear Chuck's name and get Frank the big story. They go through different places a fight zombies in the facility while trying to get their objectives done with. They head to a chamber and meet with Isabela Keyes. Marion Mallon then arrives over an microphone. Guards are sent in and capture Isabela. Chuck and Frank fight off the rest of the guards and kill the guard's commander. The building goes to self destruct mode and the two escape before it explodes. They look at the destroyed facility and then leave. ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' Frank West returns as the main and playable protagonist in this the what if story of Dead Rising 2. He replaces Chuck Greene. Though Chuck still appears as a psychopath replacing Leon Bell in the game. In the story of the game Frank became popular and famous after he exposed of what had happened in Willamete but later on he was convicted of a scandal. He got bankrupt and became a fallen hero. He later on became a contestant of the Game show Terror is Reality. During that night Fortune City is under a zombie outbreak Frank goes to the safe house meets with Raymond Sullivan and Stacey Forsythe. He goes to the Fortune City hotel and meets with Rebecca Chang. He soon discovers TK was involved in the outbreak and then finds out Stacey was too. He defeats both of them then him and Rebecca leave and just like the of the original Dead Rising 2 a zombie's face pops too scare the player. (Note: Rebecca dose not die in Off the Record.) Dead Rising 4 Project X Zone Ichiro makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Hsien-Ko. Crosspedia Entry A world-renowned freelance journalist. Always on the trail of a scoop, his sense of curiosity and adventure has often propelled him into dangerous situations. One day, seeking the scoop of a lifetime, he arrived in the small suburban town of Willamette, Colorado, to be faced by a horde of zombies. With the physical strength developed from his time covering wars and a variety of weapons scrounged up on-site, he defeated the zombies and led survivors to safety, while at the same time exposing the truth behind the outbreak. Having come back alive from hell itself, he published his articles for all the world to see, making a name as a unique and brave hero. Personality Frank has have feelings for others but mostly cares about getting the big story. Trivia * Though he doesn't appear in the actual game, Frank is mentioned extensively throughout Dead Rising 2. *In Saints Row: The Third there's a "Whored Mode" mini game called Hank East and the tag line is "He's covered wars ya know. *The notebook pictures of Frank in Case West, and Off the Record are the same. Gallery Frank west costume.jpg|Frank West costume in Dead Rising 3 Dead rising 2 frank west.jpg|Frank West in Dead Rising 2 Beta frank west.jpg|Beta version of Frank West 6140e6b553287c2b2284a1f7bf7ce53f.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance 4e (1).jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Appearance Frank_West_Tatsunoko_vs_Capcom.png Category:Mature Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Male Category:Reporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Genius Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Vigilante Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Warriors Category:Famous Heroes Category:Big Good Category:The Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased